We Five Stick Figures Of Orient Are
by blackjackcat
Summary: Rath, Rune and Thatz, from Dragon Knights, have crossed over to play with the gundam pilots in...STICK FIGURE FORM! XD At least laugh at my stupidity. This's supposed to be a humor fic after all. .


_**A/N:** This is just a little fic that I made up in Spanish class last year since I have no life whatsoever, and since I was failing the class, I might as well do something interesting and worthwhile. If you can…call this that…Well, anyways, this is just a gundam fic inspired by pure boredom in Spanish so enjoy!_

_No, I don't own gundam wing or any such characters or things related or involved. Anyways, here's the fic. Let me know if it's totally pointless and stupid so I can confirm my insanity and liability to waste my time. Thanks! _

**Gundam Files **

_**File One: We Five Stick Figures Of Orient Are…**_

Standing on an open plain with the two other dragon knights, Rune brought up a rather interesting question. "How do you tell the difference between the gundam pilots when they are all stick figures?"

Grinning, Rath swiftly came up with the answer. "You shoot them."

"Shoot them?" Thatz questioned.

"Yup, watch."

Click. BANG!

"I am…too weak…" 1st stick man dies

"See?"

Apprehension slowly dawned on Thatz's scared face. "O…"

Click. BANG!

2nd stick figure jumps into the air, does a triple back flip and lands softly, having avoided the bullet

Even Rune was mystified by the pilots' antics. "O…Kay…"

Click. BANG!

silencea leaf blows

BANG!

Hitting the dirt, Thatz yelled out to the other knights. "DUCK!"

A moment later, Rune slowly levered himself off the ground brushing dirt from his robes bearing a rather large sweatdrop. "I'm not so sure this is a good idea…"

"Are you kidding? This is fun! Wonder why Ruwalk only gives us swords and not guns. They don't break so fast."

"That's your own fault Rath! You always break them!"

"We need popcorn. Can't have good entertainment without food!"

"Thatz! Don't encourage him!"

Grinning Thatz turned to the water knight. "We _could_ go hunt demons!"

"I LIKE that idea!" XD

"No…no…keep shooting…" Shaking his head in disbelief, Rune left the two manic knights to their own devices. _I can't believe I just said that. -.-;_

"Okay!"

Click. BANG!

"May the dessert sands…forgive you…" 5th pilot dies

Shuddering, Thatz turned away. "O…Kay. I'm…officially creeped out."

Even Rath was disturbed by the display. Edging away, the knight held a hand to his stomach. "I…I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Pushing the slightly pale knight away, Thatz made a face. "Not on me you aint!" ;

"Y…yeah…that was scary." Even the usually indifferent water knight was disturbed.

"Well, I'm done anyway…Let's go!"

"What about #4?"

In the process of being smart and leaving, Rath and Thatz exchanged looks.

"Well?"

"How silly of us. We forgot. Here Rune…_you_ do it."

"Me?"

"Yup. Here." Handing Rune the gun, Rath turned and made a run for it.

Walking backwards, Thatz shared his own advice before heading out after Rath. "Just pull the trigger."

"Umm…guys?"

Placing his hands on his hips, the 4th pilot called out to Rune. "Are ya gonna shoot me or not!"

"But I don't…"

"Come on. Shoot me!"

"But…"

"Shoot me now, or forever hold your peace."

"I choose peace." 1

"Boy. Your _'lord'_ must really suck if you can't even use a weapon. How pathetic. You old geezer."

"Why you!"

Click. BANG! Click. BANG! Click. BANG!

Laughing, the pilot took flight hovering over the frustrated water knight. "Ha ha! You missed!"

Meanwhile…Rath and Thatz watched the spectacle from a distance.

"Duo's having fun again." -.-

"Yup. But umm…why'd we give Rune a gun?"

" 'Cuz it'll run out of bullets soon. A sword won't."

"Hmm…"

Watching Rune shoot crazily at Duo, Thatz sighed. "So much for peace…" -.-;

"See? It NEVER works."

Sighing, Thatz reached into his pocket and withdrew two snickers, which he then handed over grudgingly to the fire knight. "Damn you. Those were my last ones." Turning back to the conflict, he shook his head. "This could go on forever…" -.-;

"Not really."

"What do you mean Rath?"

Cupping his hands around his mouth, Rath called out. (NOT standing on a cliff mind. ) "Heeeeerrrooo!"

Materializing on the hill beside Rath, Heero silently appeared. "What?"

"Go fetch."

Walking halfway across the space that was separating the two parties, Heero uttered one word. "Duo."

In the midst of their fighting, both Duo and Rune paused in midair.

"Come here. And _don't _knock me over."

Making a dive, Duo landed perfectly and _lightly _on Heero's shoulder.

"Quiet."

Turning away, the pair left, Trowa a pace behind to act as witness. Once the three had disappeared from sight, both Rath and Thatz turned to Rune to find that he had begun to stamp on the gun.

"Maybe we should leave now."

"Okay."

Both knights walked over and grabbed the um…rather upset water knight.

Meanwhile…

Wufei and Quatre are dead. x .x

**THE END**

Relena: "Where is everybody? I want…Ack!"

**BOOM!**

Relena is…fried.

"Don't even _say _his name."

"Duo."

Flying back to Heero, the god of death sighed. "I just _love_ happy endings…"

**THE END**

"Duo…your wings are in the way."

"Sorry. How's that?"

"…_Much_ better."

_1 Oh, God. A freakin' Relena incarnate. Course, I didn't realize that til after I typed it up. sigh I contaminated my own writing. -.-;_

_Well, that was the end of the fic. Duh. Hope you like it. You should've seen the original. I actually had stick figures drawn and numbered. See? No life. O, and if you were too overwhelmed by my stupidity to keep track. Here's who's who:_

_#1Wufei_

_#2Heero_

_#3Trowa_

_#4Duo_

_#5Quatre_

_So that's the order of death. Or at least being shot at. Only three really died. Wufei, Quatre, and R-r—re. Well, that person died too. _

_Hope you got at least a laugh out of this. It was really interesting watching my friends read this at school. They make some great faces. Umm, also, for all those people who actually like Wufei. I feel sorry for you. Really. Plastic-scary-hair has you. Be free! FREE! And while Quatre died, yeah, that was just kinda…funny. lol So sorry if you didn't like that those two died. And about 'her'…Hey, I had to make Duo happy! So hope you enjoyed this 'cuz it makes absolutely NO sense. Why I wrote it! _


End file.
